Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves
by Chris-Strike
Summary: The whole storyline behind Garou: Mark of the Wolves, dealing with all the characters in it. Reviews are welcomed...seeing as it's my first fanfic.
1. The Beginnings of a New Era

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own SNK or any of Garou: Mark of the Wolves' characters. This is only my first attempt at a fanfic and hopefully, it's not bound to fail in misery. I am also using this as a tool to see how far my writing skills have improved, so comments from you readers would be welcome and acceptable.  
  
Also, many, many, MANY kudos to Kailu Lantis' storyline FAQ's in GameFAQ's (http://db.gamefaqs.com/coinop/arcade/file/fatal_fury_story.txt), whom I basically read over and over again before writing this thing. Lastly, many kudos to SNK for making this awesome game to begin with.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
b Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves b  
  
iChapter 1 – The Beginnings of a New Era:/i  
  
It was a dark and rainy night in the city of Second Southtown. A city who once again is known for its' life of chaotic fighting and criminal activities going on left and right, just like its old predecessor who eventually paid the price in a way history won't forget so easily. The first Southtown was indeed a city known for its' life of chaotic fighting and criminal activities. Citizens of Second Southtown still discuss to this day the reasons on why and whose fault it was. Some point their fingers at crime lord Geese Howard, a figure who's still not forgotten to this day. Some point to the now-destroyed Scrolls of Immortality, since those scrolls were the reason all hell broke loose in a Southtown after "The Legendary Wolf" Terry Bogard defeated Geese Howard in the top of his tower and restored the peace and order Southtown once was. But most people point their fingers at the NESTS cartel, who settled its headquarters in Southtown around 1999.  
  
Yes, everyone still remembers the year of 2000…the beginning of a new century, which ended up in tragedy. NESTS' highest-ranked official in Southtown, a man named Zero tried to activate a weapon that was placed in a satellite orbiting around Earth to his own purposes. What the survivors didn't know though was that when Zero tried to use the weapon, it did not work. For his betrayal of NESTS, he signed his own death bed, as NESTS agents Diana and Foxy quickly disposed of him afterwards he failed to activate the cannon. Another NESTS agent named Kula Diamond had re-programmed the cannon and she used it to destroy Zero's base first. Another shot from the cannon was then fired and that one literally destroyed the city, leaving it as only a pile of ashes, dust and a lot of dead and wounded.  
  
But the survivors took it upon themselves after the mourning of the old city to construct a new one, to reconstruct a city without violence, bloodshed and criminals running around doing what they want. Within seven years, Second Southtown was raised a little further away from where the old Southtown was and the city was perfect. It had an incredible economic process within its first weeks, the quality of life was high and some people even considered it as an urban paradise. But even though they tried to forget Geese, the scrolls, the KOF tournament and NESTS like a child would forget a bad dream after playing kickball with his friends. However, there would be no denying of the city's haunted past as another crime lord stepped in…one who would impose his own mark of oppression and fear. He is a cold-blooded man with no emotions within whatsoever, a man determined to make Geese Howard's reign of terror look like a walk in the park. That man's name is Kain R. Heinlein.  
  
It took him a few months, but Kain brought back the panic, chaos and fighting life back from the ashes and turned Second Southtown into his own little playground, where according to him, only the strongest would be able to survive. Being the twisted and evil man he is, Kain decided to declare Second Southtown's independence as its own country. Then, it hit him…he knew that even though he did bring the fighting back to Southtown, there was still something missing, something that would complete this "visionary" goals and he realized there was only one way he could do it…by bringing the King of Fighters tournament back to its roots, bringing that same honor-bound code and the blood that made the tournament such a big deal. To make it even more appealing, Kain decided to throw in the biggest catch yet…if the winner could beat him in a match, that person would become the new country's ruler. Soon, he demanded that the new tournament was announced in all parts of the world; so that the world's best fighters could gather around Second Southtown and to fight it out until all the weak and miserable perish.  
  
iOne week later…/i  
  
After the rainy night in which the tournament was announced, a train arrives in Second Southtown's train station from Midwest in the freight express. It slowly made its stop at the station, which still showed its signs of beauty, even though the city was corrupted. It gave a good view of some of the fabrics and working building towards its northwest, while to the west there was a big "Welcome" sign in the top of some stairs and a few benches to wait for the next train. There wasn't much going on in the station, expect for one police officer inspecting a man's bag for drugs.  
  
One of the doors of the freight express cart is open, as a man steps out of it. He is a man in his mid-thirties, short, untidy blond hair, a brown leather jacket with a white star inside a blue circle with the words "Running Wild" below it, blue jeans and black fighting gloves. The man passes his right hand through his hair, before looking back at the cart.  
  
"Hey Rock", says the man "C'mon rookie, stop snoozing around and let's get out of here already".  
  
A yawn is heard from Rock, before he stands up inside the cart and steps out. He is a slender young boy with blond hair, a red jacket with a white star with black shades at its points on the back, black jeans and black fighting gloves as well.  
  
"About time…and for the last time, I am NOT a rookie", answered Rock "We're once again home, eh Terry?"  
  
"Yeap! Just like old times..." Terry said  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll able to restore this town to order if we win?"  
  
Terry looks up to the sunny skies and takes a deep breath, before turning back to his student that he had adopted afterwards killing crime lord Geese Howard, who happened to Geese's son…Rock Howard. After adopting Rock, Terry started to train the boy into the martial arts that his father, Jeff Bogard, taught him. Within the years, Rock became a very skilled fighter.  
  
"I don't know Rock…this tournament is going to be tougher than the last ones we've been fighting. Although I'd like to win it…since I'm still the singles champion after all," answered Terry with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well don't get too cocky champ…'cause I can take you on and down anytime"  
  
"Oh yeah…we'll see about that in the tournament. How about we rent up a hotel or something?"  
  
"I'll race you…"  
  
"Bring it on rookie"  
  
With those words said, both Terry and Rock took off the train station and into the mid-day sun, with the hopes of winning the tournament in mind…and for a certain someone, to perhaps erase the evil blood within him once and for all.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and stuff…and I shall have a second chapter in about two weeks or so. Want to take my time and actually write worthy stuff instead of rushing through it in 3 days. If you know what I mean ^_^ 


	2. The Fire and the Lightning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK or any of Garou: Mark of the Wolves' characters. This is only my first attempt at a fanfic and hopefully, it's not bound to fail in misery. I am also using this as a tool to see how far my writing skills have improved, so comments from you readers would be welcome and acceptable.  
  
Also, many, many, MANY kudos to Kailu Lantis' storyline FAQ's in GameFAQ's (see 1st chapter for link), whom I basically read over and over again before writing this thing.   
  
Lastly, many kudos to SNK for making this awesome game to begin with.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**_Chapter 2 – The Fire and the Lightning_**  
  
After fifteen minutes and three miles of racing, both Terry and Rock came to a stop nearby the hotel they were looking for. Both men looked at each other with smiles.  
  
"I totally beat ya, Terry and you know it" said Rock with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah right, you couldn't even keep up with me for the last mile."  
  
Rock's face then went on from a cocky grin to an annoyed look towards a surprised Terry, who doesn't seem to see him like that often.  
  
"Terry, just admit it…you're not good at everything, you know," said Rock "Just admit I won and we'll drop it, okay?"  
  
"…fine, you won. Now would you stop with the sour face, we got to rest for a while if we want to advance on the tournament," said Terry with an annoyed look himself.  
  
With that, both men started to walk towards the doors of the thirteen-story hotel, but before they could get in, they heard an ambulance siren going off loudly. Rock looked at Terry and both men turned back and started to run towards the siren. In about a minute or so, they arrived at a dark alley nearby, where two EMT's were putting a neck brace on the victim, who was already in the stretcher. The man seemed to have a lot of cuts around his arms, legs and the upper body area. The one in the stomach being the worse, seeing as there were a lot of bandages on that area of the body.  
  
"The man seems to be on his late thirties, early forties," one of the EMT's said "However, I have never seen anyone with these kinds of injuries for years now…who could have done such a thing?"  
  
At hearing that, both Rock and Terry approached even further. Terry noticed the body in the stretcher and looked in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my God…" Terry said, barely speechless.  
  
"Terry, what's wrong?" asked Rock, who seemed to be quite worried at the wolf's reaction.  
  
"It's Kim…Kim Kaphwan." answered Terry quietly.  
  
Rock then looked closer at the face…Kim looked different with age now, seeing as his hair was starting to turn gray and he had himself a beard.  
  
"You mean, the Tae Kwon Do champ? …but, how…who…" said Rock slowly.  
  
"Rock…I want you to get us the rooms at the hotel; you know how to do it."  
  
"But Terry…"  
  
"GO…that is an order" said Terry sharply.  
  
Rock takes a last look at Kim, before looking towards Terry once again. He hesitates, but then nods and runs back towards the hotel. The EMT's started to lift up the stretcher and slowly load it into the ambulance van. Just before one of the EMT's closed both doors, Terry approached him. The EMT then turned around and asked curiously…  
  
"Do you happen to know this fellow?"  
  
"Yes, I do…mind if I go to the hospital in the back?"  
  
"Alright, get in…we don't have that much time."  
  
With that, Terry jumped inside and heard the door being shut behind him. He took a seat in a little white bench attached to the insides of the van and the sirens started to go off, as the van reversed a foot and then made a sharp left turn, going off into the broad daylight.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
_Seoul, South Korea_

_Two hours after Kim Kaphwan was sent into the E.R. in Second Southtown..._  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It is a calm and windy night in Seoul, as both the Kim brothers are hanging around the living room of the Kaphwan house. The living room was quite large, seeing as there were two small tables to the side of a 30 inch TV, a white/black carpet with the yin/yang on the center of it, a wooden table on that carpet and a black couch facing the television. Both brothers were grouped around the TV, both of them trying to look for something good on the television to watch. The older of two, a man with black hair and red spikes on the front of his head, looked annoyed at the screen, with both his hands on his cheeks…his name is Kim Dong Hwan:  
  
"Gah…this is SO BORING," exclaimed Dong Hwan "I could be using this 'precious time of waiting for Father to call' to get caught up with a few cuties!"  
  
His younger brother, a blue-haired kid named Kim Jae Hoon (whom obviously looks a LOT like his father) turned around and kindly started to explain to his thick-headed big brother:  
  
"I have already told you a thousand times Dong, Father should be calling tonight…and as far as he told me before he left, he wants to talk to you." explained Jae Hoon with the greatest amount of patience "Besides, you were just going to do the same old stuff…don't you ever get bored of that?"  
  
"Hey…how about you just knock if off, okay!" snapped Dong Hwan "You and father keep on yapping and yapping and yapping in how I'm the one who's supposed to carry the family legacy and Tae Kwon Do and all of that. I'm tired of that. Can't I just live life the way I choose to? Or does Father have to dictate over THAT too?"  
  
"Bro…try to understand this though. Maybe Father wouldn't be that way to you, if you actually had some respect for him." said Jae Hoon, starting to look a little frustrated. "I mean, you pretty much chose to be some lazy bum who doesn't show up to practice."  
  
"Pfffff…I don't need practice little bro, I'm a battle god." exclaimed Dong Hwan with a cocky smirk "No one can measure up to my skills; I bet I could even take the legendary wolf on and beat him."  
  
"Dong, get it through your head…your chances of beating Terry Bogard are as slim as the chances of you getting married" said Jae Hoon sharply.  
  
"Well, that's true…HEY! What did I tell you about being a smartass?" asked Dong Hwan.  
  
"And what did I tell you about being a dumbass for two seconds…again…big bro?" asked Jae Hoon with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, that's it…you're dead now."  
  
Dong then jumped onto his brother and both of them started to wrestle each other, trying to get each of them onto the floor. Jae had a grip of his older brother's neck, but before he could do anything, Dong Hwan lifted Hoon up to his feet and tackled him into the sofa. Being on top, Dong grasped his younger brother's neck and started to give him a couple of noogies, as Jae Hoon was now trying by all means to get his brother off his back. Dong was about to do some more noogies, when the phone rang, which distracted him. Quickly, Jae Hoon shoved Dong off his back and onto the floor and quickly dashed towards the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Father!" exclaimed Jae Hoon "…oh…you're not him. Ohhhh…hiya Terry, how are things?"  
  
"Good in general…" said Terry on the other side of the line "Listen, I have some bad news."  
  
"Huh? What is it? Is it about father?" asked Jae Hoon, now quite worried.  
  
"It seems Kim has been defeated by some mysterious morbid fighter," answered Terry "He is in the hospital right now…he is in bad shape too. If I were you, I'd come down to Second Southtown immediately. There's a KOF tournament soon to happen here anyways, you and your lazy brother might as well join it hopefully. I need some competition after all!"  
  
"…alright then. Thanks…you take care too…bye!" whispered Jae Hoon, before slamming the phone into the receiver, as his older brother looked at him surprised.  
  
"Whoa there, what was THAT all about?" asked Dong Hwan curiously.  
  
"…Father was defeated by someone down in Second Southtown" said Jae Hoon stunned "He's in pretty bad shape too…"  
  
"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!!!" yelled Dong Hwan "You mean, that some ugly brute defeated OUR Father? Now listen, he's not my favorite person, but still…the idea of some random Joe defeating him doesn't sound right."  
  
"Terry recommended that we go to Second Southtown immediately…"  
  
"Second Southtown?"  
  
"Yeah…he said there's a King of Fighters that's going to go on there too."  
  
"I see…" said Dong Hwan   
  
"Then, could you tell Mom we're leaving tomorrow and pack your bags, please?" asked Jae Hoon "I'll get us the flight tickets…"  
  
"Cool, just remember to wake me up though…tomorrow is Saturday after all" said Dong Hwan, before letting out a huge yawn "Night Jae."  
  
Dong then left the living room and started to go up the stairs towards his bedroom. Jae then grabbed the remote on the small desk nearby the TV and turned it off, before putting the remote back on the table. He stretched his arms out and let a gigantic yawn out himself, before leaving the living room, but instead of going upstairs, he went towards the front porch door. He slowly opened it and felt a rushing wind passing by. He started to walk on the porch, looking at the night sky and the full moon.  
  
"Father…," whispered Jae Hoon "I'll find out who did this to you! And when I find out who…"  
  
Jae Hoon lifted his right leg up off the ground and suddenly, a flame started to engulf onto his foot, as he looked determined than he's ever been before, as he thought to himself.  
  
"That person…will feel the wrath…OF JUSTICE!"  
  
Jae Hoon then stomped his foot down onto the ground, extinguishing the flame as he looked up at the full moon, the reflecting image of a true warrior of justice.  
  
-------  
  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…took me quite a while to get some nice ideas in how to use it. I also felt like the relationship and behavior between Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan should be demonstrated properly, so I kinda had to take my time there as well. As I said above, hope you enjoy it and now that I'm on summer vacation, I might be able to deliver chapters every week and a half or so…hopefully!


	3. The Kyokugenryuu Disciple

**Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK or any of Garou: Mark of the Wolves' characters. This is only my first attempt at a fanfic and hopefully, it's not bound to fail in misery. I am also using this as a tool to improve my writing, so comments from you readers would be welcome and acceptable.  
  
Also, many, many, MANY kudos to Kailu Lantis' storyline FAQ's in GameFAQ's (see Chapter 1's disclaimer for the link), whom I basically read over and over again before writing this thing.  
  
Lastly, many kudos to SNK for making this awesome game to begin with.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - The Kyokugenryuu Disciple  
  
_The same day Terry and Rock arrived in Second Southtown...  
_  
In between all of the forests in Second Southtown, the one people most seemed to talk about at the moment was the Sarah Forest. Since Kain R. Heinlein announced that there'd be once again a KOF tournament...that forest has been rumored to be fighting grounds both day and night. People who lived near the area could hear the noises of breaking trees, grunted yells and different energy flashes every time they peeked at the area. But unfortunately, they could not do a thing about it, seeing as they would probably get killed if they tried to stop it from happening. To them...Second Southtown was just about to revive the old dirt road the first Southtown took years ago.  
  
However, inside the deepest trees on Sarah Forest, there is a small bamboo cabin that seems to be used as a home. That could be seen mainly because there were a few clothes hanging onto a set-up of wood three feet away from the cabin. As you went further to the right, you could see this gigantic iron ball hanging from the tallest tree in the forest. There were also the remains a tree, now lying down on the grasses, forcefully torn apart by whoever was doing all that training inside the forest. A few animals also seemed to live in the area, as a couple of wolves and their puppy took cover under the destroyed tree. It also seemed a lot of wild animals used that area as well, like two squirrels that were playing around on the trainee's bar bell (which was made up of two giant rocks and probably some strong wood), a bald eagle that sat upon the broken tree trunk, a little bear pacing back and forth near the bamboo cabin and two bunnies that lived under the trunk of a small, destroyed tree.  
  
All the sudden, a huge battle cry was heard from the above. All the animals looked up in the air, as they saw two figures coming down from the trees, with their right legs extended. There was a clash in between the two figures, before they came down into the grounds. The impact on the ground made the squirrels quickly jump onto the tree trunk, while the bald eagle was already in the air, with its wings beating fiercely. The people from above were now both on one knee, with their right fists onto the ground, but their body features can't be seen thanks to the shadows of the trees. At the same time, they stand up to their feet and the sun from above then shines in, taking the shadows away. The man in the left, a dark-skinned man with a small afro of sorts, a black goatee and small sideburns, dressed up in a white gi with a black belt tied around his waist. He seemed to be in his late thirties, early forties. The other man...wasn't really a man to be quite exact. It was a mountain panda, who also had a small white gi that barely went through its arms. Surprisingly though, both it and the man placed their hands in front of their waist and gave each other a small bow, before the man started to laugh:  
  
"Hey, hey, take it easy there homen," said the man in a cheerful way "If you keep it up like that, you'll probably surpass me...and you can't even shoot ki blasts!"  
  
In approval, the panda placed his paws down onto the soil and started to charge towards the man at an amazing speed. The man tried to make him stop by placing both hands forward, but it was too late as the panda jumped upon his arms and his weight made the man fall down onto the grass. Being on top, the panda then started to lick the man's right and left cheeks simultaneously, showing affection.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down there..." said the man laughing hysterically "Really, knock it off, I'm kinda sensitive y'know."  
  
He then pushed the panda bear aside and proceeded to use his hands to clean up the mess the panda made on his face. The man then turned around and started to walk towards his cabin, as the panda went towards the chain ball and he started to whack it around with a couple of punches that made the ball go back about half an inch every time the panda punched it. The man looked back and saw the panda practicing his punches and he could never be prouder. After all, to learn the ways of martial arts is already a feat in itself, but for a panda to learn it...well, if you had given him books he'd probably have become Einstein by now.  
  
At last, the man entered his cabin and it was quite small inside. There was a small table on the center with small cushions around it. Then, there was a sleeping bag to the far corner, near the bamboo walls and a counter with tea cups in it. But instead of doing anything, he looked to his right and saw one of his greatest responsibilities: a dojo's signboard. The man looked at the sign for a few seconds, before he started to think deeply...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The man is now seen training inside what it seems to be a dojo. He is punching and kicking the air with determination, as if trying to perfect his technique, when all the sudden the sound of an opening door is heard. The man quickly turned around with his right hand extended, as a small orange energy ball came out of it within less than a second. The man who opened the door quickly extended his right arm as well, but out of it came a small blue shield of sorts that looked like a small energy ball.  
  
"KO-OU KEN," shouted both men.  
  
The blue and orange ki balls crashed and both disappeared from the men's arms. The man who had just defended himself then stepped in further, with a smile on his face. He has short very light blond hair, a small beard, an orange gi with a black belt around it and he has both his hands and feet taped.  
  
"You're as good as always Marco-san," the man said, with the smile still on his face.  
  
"Arigato...sensei," Marco replied "I try my hardest, as you know."  
  
"I'm well aware of that...and even at your age, you've been growing tremendously, someday you might even surpass me. And please Marco, call me Ryo," added in Ryo Sakazaki, now the master of the new Kyokugenryuu school in Second Southtown.  
  
"Sem problemas...Ryo" said Marco, trying his best to not sound uncomfortable "Well, I assume you came here to talk".  
  
"There are two things that I do need to speak with you about, but first...let's sit down".  
  
Both men then sat down on the wooden floor, as Ryo then started to speak:  
  
"Let me lay it out flat for you...I'm going to take a trip to the mountains. It will be both a personal and training journey for me".  
  
"Very well sensei Ryo...I'll take care of the dojo while you're gone."  
  
"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I've decided to leave the dojo on the hands of someone else, because I have an assignment for you. You have heard what that maniac Kain is now planning, right?"  
  
"That he wants to make Second Southtown an independent city where only the strong live...yeah, I've heard," Marco said, disgusted just at the thought of it.  
  
"It seems like anyone who wants a shot at proving the man wrong will have a chance," Ryo said, as he reached onto under his gi and pulled out a flyer, which he then handed to Marco "I never thought there'd be another one of those after what happened in 2004..."  
  
"It...it can't be. You're telling me that there will be ANOTHER King of Fighters tournament?" Marco said, shocked.  
  
"Yes...and this one might be perhaps a nice break from what's been happening on the other years. As always, we will need a representative of the Kyokugenryuu on the tournament, and since I'm going to the mountains...guess who gets to go?"  
  
"Wait a minute, you're asking ME to represent the Kyokugenryuu on this thing?" Marco asked.  
  
"Exactly...of all the students here, you are by far the best one we've had in a long time. Because of that, I would also like you to take this".  
  
Ryo then turned around and walked towards the wall to the corner of the dojo's main entrance. From there, he grabbed a wooden signboard and carefully walked back with it in hands. Marco couldn't hide his look of surprise, as he was looking at the biggest responsibility anyone's ever given him.  
  
"This is the school's signboard Marco," Ryo explained "It means a lot to myself and all other Kyokugenryuu students...display it proudly during the tournament".  
  
Ryo then brought the sign forward, as Marco slowly extended his arms to take the sign in hands...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Marco then grabbed the signboard with both of his hands and walked away from the cabin. He then saw that the panda was laying down a few feet from the cabin, looking at him with those puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry pal, but I really have to go," said Marco "I'd like you to keep an eye on things for me though...alright?"  
  
The panda nodded, as it then felt Marco's giant palm stroking its head lightly before walking off into the dark shades of the Sarah Forest. As Marco walked off with the signboard now tucked under his right arm, the wildlife nearby just fixed their eyes at him. Marco looked back and started to wave the panda goodbye. Immediately, the panda stood up and started to wave as well, while the other wildlife grouped around him, as if trying to say goodbye as well.  
  
_Alright, thought Marco. I will show those bozos at this tournament what the Kyokugenryuu is all about...or my name ain't Rodriguez!_  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
_Two days later..._  
  
Inside an airplane, both a small kid with spiky black hair and weird clothes and the Kim brothers are looking from their windows down at Second Southtown, with an amazing look on their faces.  
  
"Unbelievable," exclaimed Dong Hwan "A big city like that has got to have hot chicks...oh, this trip is going to be a lot of fun".  
  
"So that's what a city looks like..." said the little kid.  
  
"I can tell you're not quite from a big city" said Jae Hoon "Where do you come from?"  
  
"I hail from the mountains of Japan" said the kid proudly "And I've come to compete at the King of Fighters tournament".  
  
"A kid like you at the tournament? That's hard to believe..." said Dong Hwan, trying his best not to laugh before getting a punch to the ribs by Jae Hoon "Hey, what was THAT all about?"  
  
"So kid...what's your name?" asked Jae Hoon kindly "And if you don't mind me asking, what's your fighting style?"  
  
"My name is Hokutomaru, and my master's trained me on the Shiranui ninja arts, alongside the deadly Koppo-ken arts..."  
  
Both Jae and Dong's eyes were wide-opened at the same time; just of thinking such a kid could have learned both these arts.  
  
"But, I'm still a disciple so to speak...my master Andy just decided to send me to Second Southtown, so I could get some fighting experience".  
  
Then suddenly, the airplane started to make its way down towards the airport, which scared poor Hokutomaru a bit, seeing as he was now holding on to Dong Hwan for support...  
  
"Someone help," yelled Hokutomaru "This big bird thingie is falling down, ahhhhhhhh."  
  
"Jae, GET. HIM. OFF. ME!" exclaimed Dong Hwan, as he struggled to get Hokutomaru off of him. "This kid is grabbing onto me like a monkey...geez..."  
  
But Jae was too busy laughing his butt off at the situation, as the plane then made its landing on Second Southtown's airport.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Homen – Man in Portuguese

Sem problemas – No Problem in Portuguese  
  
Well, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and my characterizations of Marco (...whom I prefer not to call Khushwood Butt for obvious reasons). I also felt like some comic relief at the end between Hoku-sama and the Kim brothers would be quite nice. And trust me, things are going to get intense by Chapter 4. How intense though? You just wait and see...


End file.
